halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Battle of Earth
This is the Halo 2 announcement trailer. BIUHd-kejAs This is the Halo 2 Cutscene, Return to Sender which uses alot of the same footage as the Halo 2 announcement trailer. picture The picture of the mater chief attacking two covenant cruisers never happened. That picture should be of the chief attacking the carrier. *Actually, the picture is of Master Chief Petty Officer John SPARTAN-117 falling to Earth from the announcement trailer, and not actually in the game. You can veiw this trailer to the right, and you will note that the image is taken from the 2:03 time frame.--Rotaretilbo 15:27 06 December 2006 *Yeah but thats no longer considered canon, instead he jumped down with a bomb.--JohnSpartan117 04:29, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :*Yeah but didn't he jump down with the bomb during the "First Battle for Earth?" -- Yamanba 04:49, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::*Looking at the footage you can see that MasterCheif indeed did not jump out like that in Halo 2 but in fact jumped in a similiar fashion but with a Anti-Matter Bomb -- Esemono 08:16, 20 December 2006 (UTC) *Why can't someone just get a good screenshot from the Halo 2 Cutscene, Return to Sender. Which does show Halo 2 events? -- Esemono 08:16, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Nassaeu Station Why does it say nasseau station? thats in DOA4 not halo. and besides its in the present day. and what artifact the the elites get from onyx?? User:Spartan 1138 :Removed since it is still stuck in the present day. However it could in the DOA4 storyline by some incident be sent back to the time before the Battle of Earth-- Esemono 08:07, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Forerunner speculation The following is pure speculation. Cortana states during gameplay that the Covenant didn't expect any human presence on Earth. It is widely speculated that the Prophet of Regret simply considered Earth another Human colony, and not the Earth homeworld. However, another possibility exists. Considering that Onyx contained an artifact of almost certain Forerunner origin, and that the Covenant definitely encountered this artifact; that, after their encounters with Forerunner technology on Installation 04 they are likely much more capable of understanding Forerunner information; and that Cortana was able to deduce the location of Installation 04 from a Forerunner artifact without extensive contact with Forerunner technology; it is likely that Covenant species, armed with their new ability to decode the not overly complex language of the Forerunner, deciphered the information stored in Onyx's artifact to reveal the location of the Ark. The Prophet of Regret then rushed in to secure the Ark, without realizing that it was in fact the Human homeworld. Not possible the attack on Onyx took place after the events of Halo 2. There is another possibility however; during the events of the Fall of Reach, a forerunner object was found by John-117, holding star coordinates, these were the coordinations of Earth. And the massive fleet gathering with Unyelding Hierophant were to travel to several locations including Earth. it is possible that they were in fact a fleet designed to loot several Forerunner reliquaries. And after the fleet was destroyed during Operation First Strike, regret gathered a smaller fleet to secure the portal to the Ark, not expecting it to be occupated by humans, as Cortana states: "The fleet that destroyed Reach was 50 times this size", and Reach was about the size of Mars, significantly smaller than Earth. This is evident that the first battle of Earth simply was a coincidence; a Covenant fleet tasked with securing the portal to the Ark, until Truth could arrive with the Forerunner Dreadnaught; the Keyship.Warhead xTEAMx 22:04, 18 June 2008 (UTC) This is further implied by the fact that the earlier forms of Scarabs; the one futured in Halo 2, were in fact mining vehicles, and the Portal was barried, so this another evidenceWarhead xTEAMx 22:10, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Covenant Fleet Just made a quick update about Covenant losses. Given standard Covenant fleet doctrine is to fight until victory or death, and Johnson's comment, (Blew up our raggedy ass fleet) it seems unlikely that any Covenant ships did in fact retreat. The information in the text and the information in the infobox regarding the Covenant Fleet is conflicting. The text says there were 5 assault carriers, while the infobox says 2. The text says that the 13 cruisers are CSS class, while the infobox says they're CAR class. Does anyone know what the right information is? ~ ChickenmanThey look like CCS, and I don't even know where CAR class cruisers are mentioned in the books or the games, so I dunno... clarification, anyone? g u e s t y- p e r s o n y- '''I too am an AI... my owner's name is Supreme Honcho. 00:24, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Causilties Where are we getting the numbers for these?- User: Spartan 1138 That's right, where are these informations from ? I didn't read Ghosts of Onyx cause I'm not english, I can't read a whole book in english, so I thought it was from there. So please someone who have read GoO : does the book talk about the casualities of the battle ? Can anyone help ? We can't accept wrong informations like that, if it is wrong. 82.64.176.177 14:15, 23 February 2007 (UTC) I don't really remember the humans losing a whole cruiser anywheres. They may have lost a couple frigates and destroyers but there aren't any real numbers. The Covenant Fleet was owned pretty badly almost right off the bat. I've just got to wonder. Comparing Reach and Earth's battles. The covenant force that attacked Reach was 50 times the size of the one attacking Earth. Reach had 20 Super MACs, Earth had 300 "Orbital Defense Platforms" (Super MACs?). Reach's defenders held off the Covenant for two hours, whereas Earth's defenders couldn't stop all of the ships from reaching the planet. Was this poor planning on Humanity's part, a lack of zeal to defend Earth, the Covenant rushing in without defeating the defenses first (Though if a Super MAC round could "Shatter a Covenant capital ship with one shot" then the 300 defending Earth should've been able to handle 20 ships.), or something else? Why didn't Earth's defenses (or atleast the ones that were on the correct side of the planet to fire) defeat the Covenant before they even made it to New Mombosa? 71.2.173.248 02:59, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Well, the reason for the time difference between Reach and Earth probably comes from a difference in tactics. In the first battle of reach, the Covenant engaged the UNSC navy in orbit while trying to knock-out the generators on the surface, as a means to achieve a total strategic victory (destruction of all UNSC forces on Reach). For this purpose, the Covenant first engaged the UNSC navy in space while launching a parallel attack on specific ground targets. However, the fleet involved in the First Battle of Earth realized that they lacked the military power to destroy the UNSC home fleet, but did have enough power to punch a hole in their defenses and land some troops on a specific part of Earth (which they did). Clean up I've spent some time cleaning the page up a bit. Making it clearer, trying to lose some of those bits that explain the same thing three times in one paragraph ;-) --A Monument to All Your Sins 17:36, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Battles... I'm not shure there should be both a First and Second battle of earth... i mean not all of Regrets fleet went to Installation 05. They were still fighting the same ships in the same place. Just cos several weeks went by doesn't mean that it's a new battle... somee battles can last months.Forerunner 04:00, 30 March 2008 (UTC) How the Covenant found Earth... It is well known in Compoundintelligence that the descruction of the ONI discovered Forerunner artifact on Earth by the protagonists of the ILoveBees campaigns's plot caused a pulse of energy or messege in superluminal space to be sent, which acted as a beacon for the Covenant. This 'beacon' did not betray the nature of Earth or any information on Earth, to the Covenant it only seemed to be a signal of a place where there was great Forerunner treasures to be gained. As ILoveBees was confirmed canon to the overall Halo universe storyline, this is canon. - edit by user '''High Prophet :ILB's relation to Bungie canon is a weird thing. Generally, I think it should be considered canon until elsewhere contradicted. Bungie said originally that ILB was entirely non-canon, but later decided to "embrace as canon" certain aspects of it. --Dragonclaws(talk) 09:37, 19 December 2008 (UTC) First and Second Battle of Earth So. Where does the line go between these two? There's a lot of contradicting content in here about what is the first and the second battle, so we should decide once and for all what is the very point that separates them. One can't simply say the First battle ended when Regret's Carrier retreated from New Mombasa. Numerous sources state that the battle was indeed going on all the time during John's absence. The battles are not just about the Chief. With content seen in Halo 3: ODST, it has become apparent that a Brute-led invasion force arrived at Earth as early as October 20, in the hours after Regret's retreat. As seen in Ghosts of Onyx, this occupation was indeed worldwide. What I think is, the Second Battle of Earth started when the Prophet of Truth's fleet led by his Dreadnought arrived at Sol in November 8th. Some people seem to count the battles before this to the Second Battle of Earth, but where does the line go? Discuss.--Jugus 17:00, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Merge What the hell is this? Who merged these articles? That was not necessary! 22:35, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Yes it is. After Halo 3:ODST it showed that the "first battle of earth" never ended.--Jack Black 22:38, October 4, 2009 (UTC) But this damaged the quality of both articles!Fire Eater 23:14, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Then restored the quality then. The admins decided base on the canon of the game.--Jack Black 23:42, October 4, 2009 (UTC) This is a wild proposal, but I recommend dividing the article for like "1st Phase" and "2nd Phase", the first being Regret's attack and the 2nd being Truth's. Better than mashing it all together. I am not suggesting two pages again, but two separate sections on one page.Fire Eater 02:41, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :There already are two phases, the second one starting from "Truth's Arrival". Also, the line between the phases is ambiguous at best, as Truth's ships started arriving already during Halo 3: ODST.--Jugus 08:38, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Can we? Put four pictures of the battle into one? Like What I'd did on gearspedia? *http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Human-Locust_War --Jack Black 22:40, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :No.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:45, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay.--Jack Black 22:54, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Incorrect Dates There are two different dates given for the end of the battle. The intro paragraph says November 17th, the infobox says November 18th. Does anybody know which of these dates is correct? Chris3145 00:45, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :The Battle of Voi ended on the 17th (I believe the Battle of Voi ended in the evening/night of 17th as evidenced in Floodgate), though the battle continued on the Ark till the 18th. So, yeah... the Battle of Earth ended on the 18th.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:54, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Where does it say that the travel to the Ark through the portal was instanteneous? I always thought it took at least a month, as the hillside memorial event was held not until march 2553. I might be wrong, though. In case the portal travel was instanteneous, it's odd that the memorial would not be held earlier. As for the 18th date, it's a bit ambiguous. In the final cutscene of Floodgate, it's already night. Can't really say if it was the 18th already at that point though.--Jugus 10:07, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I agree with Jugus, Forerunner Slipspace technology is fast, but it would still take a long time to cross the entire galaxy. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 22:31, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Halo Encyclopedia info: Two Battles of Earth In the Encyclopedia, it states that there are two battles of Earth, with the second starting when Truth arrives on the 17th: should this not be changed? --Lord of SPARTANsLOMI HQI here your cries 21:26, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :The Halo Encyclopedia is pretty flawed, and most information in it was (seemingly) based off older information from Halopedia. Can't confirm that but it sure looks very similar. And Halopedia previously had this battle split into two, but in context of Ghosts of Onyx and Halo 3: ODST that makes no sense anymore, as these sources reveal that the Covenant forces were on Earth the whole time between Regret's assault and the Battle of Voi. The battle lasted from October 20 to November 17 without a stop in the action anywhere in between. Truth's reinforcements arrived in the same day as Regret left. So, there's no reason to refer to them as separate battles. --Jugus (Talk | ) 21:39, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::But, as the Halo Encyclopedia is indeed canon unless specifically contradicted, would it not still be correct to divide the battle into two parts, with the split being at Truth's arrival? --<, The Lord of Fanon. Praise My Name, 22:32, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, that was a self contradiction. The Battle of Earth information in the Encyclopedia does contradict established canon, so is ignored. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 22:46, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ODPs? Is Earth's Orbital Defense Platforms weaker then the ones at Reach? I mean a Covenant fleet of 300 ships had trouble getting past 20 Stations so how could they get pass 300?--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 14:52, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I believe the Earth ODPs were organized into battle clusters. Johnson spoke of coordinated fire between the Athens, Cairo, and Malta. They are probably organized together in groups of 3 and destroying any of these clusters can leave a hole in their defenses (not an impenetrable hole, mind you). Another possibility is that the 300 Super Mac Guns weren't only defending Earth. Luna was probably being defended as well, and perhaps Mars too. These would mean the Super Macs are more spread out than the game would lead us to believe. It should also be noted that, during the Battle of Reach, the Covenant were very methodical and made sure that their first priority was defeating the UNSC in space combat (they landed troops, but that was only to disable the Super Macs so they could win the space battle). In the Battle of Earth, it seems to be implied that the Covenant did a suicidal bull charge. It shouldn't be surprising that a single ship would get through. I wonder how many would have gotten through Reach's defenses is they had tried that (not saying it's a GOOD strategy. It's suicidal. But flying past and ignoring the Super Macs got one ship past them and onto Earth. Duking it out with the Super Macs is not a fight the Covenant would win, however).Son of God-Enel 21:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Keep in mind also that three hundred ships make a lot of targets. Fourteen ships occupy a much smaller space and can be spread out wider and less densely, and are therefore harder to track and hit. One could argue that the sheer amount of firepower would have wiped them out, but remember this wasn't the actual fleet, and the UNSC knew it - why waste ammo on a scout force?-- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 23:03, February 5, 2010 (UTC) : No I mean Truth's fleet. It would have to be in the thousands to get past. And considering it was practically annihalated during the civil war I doubt he could of got through. Odds are he probably just went straight for Mombasa and left the rest fleet to search for more relics. This would explain why during the Battle of Cleveland ODPs were still there.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 00:13, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : If I was truth, I would throw EVERYTHING I had agaisnt Earth. Also, truth had the forerunner dreadnaught on his side. That probally pwned everything in sight. Norman-123 08:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC) : But what about the nuclear mines? Regrets Fleet should have been weakened by those, like at Reach, as much of the Covenant Fleet lost their shields and were finished off by the UNSC ships. Great Admiral Cole 23:04, May 14, 2010 (UTC) : Battle of earth was bungies biggest mistake i mean 300 platforms against 15 ships with the platform fireing 1 shot every 5 seconds even with 95% misses they would still destroy the entire fleet in under a minute, not to mention all of the ships in the system. The only way this could make sense would be if 15 ships were attacking north east africa and there was other covie ships attaking other clusters but it doesn't even mention anything other than cairo athens and maltaM1c00l 21:22, January 24, 2012 (UTC) details details details I would really love to know more details about the space battle and things that could help out minor discrepancies in the games' depiction of the battle. I'm trying to piece together some of the finer (read: useless) details that we don't really see. So I imagine that after hearing that Regret set out with his own fleet towards Earth, Truth let out a huge "FUCK!", called him up to wish him luck and ask him to preside with him over the hearing of Thel Vadamee via video(holo)phone, and then secretly ordered a contingent of Brutes to replace the Elite crewmembers of an entire battlegroup of ships, perhaps even an entire fleet (I can't imagine how this could have stayed secret, unless it was a secret fleet stationed somewhere remote that no one knew anything about). He orders this fleet to go to Earth and kill whatever humans and Elites they can get their hands on and secure the Portal above all else. They would probably also kill Regret, with the loss of Regret and the Elites' inevitable defeat at the hands of the humans to be used as proof that the Elites can't protect the Prophets (this plan eventually sort of comes to fruition, but only days later at Delta Halo with Regret being killed by Spartan 117 instead of Brute forces). This fleet arrives at Earth just in time for Regret to make his escape. Now this fleet manages to get at least a few ships over New Mombassa (we see them during the final level of ODST) and land enough troops to successfully occupy the city. Yet we never see or hear of new Covenant ships approaching Earth during ODST (it's as if these ships were there since the beginning, and as if the occupying forces in New Mombassa were the same forces that attacked Earth in the beginning of Halo 2). How big was this fleet that they were able to occupy New Mombasa? Did they wipe out Earth's Home Fleet? Or did a few ships do a crazy bull charge like Regret did past the Super Mac Guns while the rest of the fleet took on the Home Fleet? Were they winning by the time Truth's Keyship fleet came to aid them? If not, why didn't other ships in the Home Fleet or military units from other bases assist in defending New Mombassa? How much of Earth was being occupied by this second fleet (I know that Cuba, Antartica, and Cleveland all had major battles, but was it against troops coming from this fleet or Truth's Keyship fleet?)? From there it seems that Truth's Keyship fleet arrived and the rest is in Halo 3, but it seems that Halo 3: ODST still makes a huge mess of things despite it being an all-around good game. It seems to me like there were not two but THREE phases to the Battle of Earth: Regret's fleet (Halo 2), the fleet of Brute ships that tries to pick up where Regret left off (Halo 3: ODST), and the enormous fleet that arrives with Truth's Keyship (Halo 3). In ODST, it seems like those troops and ships were just placed there by Bungie with no mention or details of who they were, where they came from, etc.. I'd love to see (or read, if Eric Nylund is the author) how the space battle went as well. That would probably clear up so much of the weirdness. Input, clarifications, and explanations from fellow Halopedia members would also probably work. If this post seems confusing, it's because the author is confused. And sorry about the rambling nature of this beast. I'm just trying to get a handle on what's going on.Son of God-Enel 23:20, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Gallery needs work The gallery doesn't offer much on this page. It shows two pics of frigates firing on the Dreadnought, but nothing else. We don't even have a picture of the untold dozens of UNSC ships streaking through space towards the Covenant fleet. We need more images there. Maybe some of the slipspace event over New Mombasa, the destruction of a carrier by the Chief, and more images of the ground/space battles would benefit this page in its gallery section. Who else is with me on this?Fire Eater 03:17, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Done it for you..Sketchist 04:21, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! That's a good start. Does anyone have a pic of when the Assault Carrier exploded in Earth Orbit after the Chief bombed it? Is there a shot of that anywhere?Fire Eater 01:34, April 26, 2010 (UTC) When did the battle end? This page's opening paragraphs states but lists the battle and ending with the defeat of the Flood. So is the Flood's arrival part of the battle, or is it a separate engagement? The easiest option is to go with the first and just change the opening sentence, but I want to make sure from the rest, since Truth's forces were already gone and won, so some would argue otherwise. What's the verdict?[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 05:46, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Should this be put in "Covenant Victories" Hey, do you think this should be put in the category: Covenant Victories as the covenant won a strategic victory (which is worth more than a tactical victory) but the UNSC won a mere tactical victory.....? :No. The UNSC won in the end. -- UNSC Won!? Meh not really, if the covenant loyalists stayed and fought, they would have obliterated the UNSC but since they had other plans they 'fled' through the portal. I strongly recommend it being put in Covenant Victories. :Even if the losses are like: UNSC had 1,000 losses while the Covenant had 500 losses but if the offensive force retreats the battle the defending force wins the battle even if they suffered more losses. -- ::Ah, but the covenant's task in was in simple words to "Dig up, go through the artifact and find the ark" not assault and destroy earth square-on (that would look silly since what's buried within earth is the key to unlocking the ark's portal), I personally think that the outcome favoured the covenant as they achieved their objective and destroyed a vast majority of the unsc home fleet. Btw I'm not criticising you for having a different view (your entitled to it) but if we still both think differently in this matter, we can agree to disagree. :::It was a victory for both. The UNSC wiped out the occupational forces while the Covenant completed their objective.-- Forerun ' 17:30, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Now that you come to mention it fore, I recently put the battle of earth into both UNSC Victories and Covenant Victories categories so it makes more sense. :::::Actually, the Covenant's objective was "Dig up, go through the artifact then use the Ark to activate the HALO array" so it is a UNSC victory. Warhead Prime 19:56, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::'Win the war' is a very general objective. Up until "then" is the Battle of Earth - the rest is after and therefore not involved directly with the battle.-- 'Forerun '' 20:32, April 4, 2011 (UTC) How could earth be the last planet? It is stated that earth is the last or at least one of the last human controlled planets however this does not make sense as it is logical that humans would spread out in all directions making UNSC space sphere shaped with earth in the middle which would mean that all of theb colonies that where the other side of the earth to the covenant meaning almost half of human controlled woulds should remain unless; 1. prior to 2525 human space was already surrounded by covenant space for some reason 2. When the covenant sweeped through UNSC space they somehow went by earth and reach and several other inner colonies without checking them out - :Actually i'm not just assuming preston cole descibes human controlled space as a sphere in halo evolutions -